


Ardeth's Weakness

by Gallagher8



Series: Josephine O'Connell [2]
Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallagher8/pseuds/Gallagher8
Summary: This is a segway from The Mummy with Josephine and Rick to The Mummy Returns. It's Evelyn and Ardeth's growing love story, so if you crave Evy and Ardeth this story is for you!





	1. Camel Rides

Ardeth Bay

It had been a while since I'd last seen O'Connell and the Carnahans. Their names quickly gained popularity in the papers since we met in Hamunaptra. A lot of tourists as they are had wandered their way out into the desert to come find the city of the dead wanting to see what Rick, Evelyn and Josephine had uncovered. We stopped most of them before they even got to the city. The Medjai threw together some very elaborate schemes to get them to leave. Some simply refused but most got lost in the desert and very little perished. The Medjai were almost on a sort of protective duty for these tourists. It got repetitive day after day. I longed for the adventure I had with O'Connell and the Carnahans. Thoughts of Evelyn haunted my days, but she was a welcome distraction. I often thought of writing her but always dismissed it immediately, such foolish thoughts.

Since then I had still been protecting Hamunaptra from any other unwanted visitors and trust me there had been many. Nothing new had happened which was a nice surprise for the Medjai which meant we all got to spend more time with our tribe. Being a chieftain had it's moments but mostly it was relatively boring guarding a city that everyone thought was a myth. I decided it would be a good idea to wander into Cairo to find out who had replaced Dr. Bey as curator of the Museum of Antiquities.

Evelyn Carnahan

I thought I would be happier with this situation. Shelf after shelf of historic reference material surrounded the walls of my new office, illuminated by the daylight filtering through the gauzy curtains and the glow of the candelabra sitting on the old desk. I've always had a fondness for candles, as horrid as they are for my tomes and maps. At this point in the afternoon I've considered setting alight any paperwork I don't have the energy for, just as Dr. Bey once set fire to my "treasure map". Only after being contacted by the owner of the Cairo Museum of Antiquities was I informed of the doctor's death. In the streets of the bazar after my sister, Josephine, and I were kidnapped by Imhotep, Dr. Bey sacrificed himself so that my brother, Ardeth, and Rick could escape Imhotep's hypnotized army. My promotion was bittersweet; of course I accepted the position, but I will always miss the annoyed scoldings of my old supervisor. I minimally redecorated the office, enough to feel that it was mine but careful of not fully erasing Dr. Bey's presence.

A brief period before I returned to work, I traveled home to London. Josephine and Rick's engagement inspired them to purchase a house, and they had contacted me wishing I'd help make the decision. Once I arrived I was greeted by my siblings, and Jonathan excitedly informed me that rather than buying a new home, Josephine and Rick wanted my opinion on the four of us living together in the Carnahan Manor. I... wasn't prepared. They wanted us to walk Rick through our parent's home, and live together in the place I.... that my mother died. It was cowardly of me, but I fled. I flew back to Cairo as soon possible. I'm sure Rick was confused by my actions but hopefully Jonathan and Josephine understand. Pulling myself from my thoughts, I glanced down at the stack of paperwork on the desk.

"This cannot be all of it," I muttered. One look into the rear archives answered why all my filing requests to the staff took days longer than necessary. It was a disaster that only I would tackle. Just breathe, I kept thinking. Approaching this logically, I split the paperwork into sections regarding the areas of first the museum, then the offices, and finally the library. I chose to only work on the first half of the museum sector due to its size exceeding 200 pages. Flipping through the forms I realized that I was missing several reports, so I gathered the stack in my arms and walked with haste towards the archives. My glasses rested on my nose and I was reading while walking. Right as I passed by the columns marking the museum entrance, however, I ran into something solid promptly knocking the papers out of my hands they went flying as I stumbled backwards. I felt hands steady me as the person bent down to pick up the papers I had dropped.

"I'm so sorry, I was lost in my thoughts and I have a terrible habit of reading while walking," I excused myself. I heard a familiar voice chuckle as he bent to pick up the papers that had fallen from my hands. I looked down at the man clutching my files. He returned my gaze, and I knew those brown eyes anywhere.

"It's alright, one cannot often think straight and walk straight. It seems you've chosen the former." I smiled at him.

"Why yes it seems I have. What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hello, Evelyn," he exclaimed in his beautiful accent.

"As lovely as it is to see you, Ardeth, what brings you to my museum? Are we in some sort of predicament again?" I laughed, completely taken by his smile in return.

"No, you don't have to worry. When I saw you last you were happily working as a librarian, but now you are the new Curator?"

"Yes, after Dr. Bey's passing the owners reached out to see if I would fill the position." I cleared my throat feeling nervous about the situation. I smiled, pausing to see if I was speaking too much, as my sister says I'm apt to do. "I believe, however, this will only be temporary."

"I was in search of the new curator, as we have business to discuss. I am pleased to see you are with whom I must speak," Ardeth declared with a sense of determination.

"I wish I had the time to chat with you, how long has it been since..." I trailed off, finally remembering the scattered papers surrounding us. If only the librarian that replaced me was more experienced, because even if I finish the museum accounting record from this month... I sighed heavily. "I'll still need help cataloguing the new Hatshepsut collection into the records, which is honestly just a mess. My private research is completely on hold right now as well, because you see I was beginning to pin down the location of the... Oh my." My cheeks reddened as I realized I had vocalized those last few complaints. "I'm so sorry, you didn't travel all this way for me to blather on like this. Would we be able to talk tomorrow perhaps?"

"Of course, I am sure we will meet soon." He handed the papers back to me and with one last smile he walked off to go on with his day. I wandered back to my office, thinking about all the possible things Ardeth could be doing. I caught myself at least four different times daydreaming and before I knew it, the clock read 7:30. I'd gotten no more work done since my run in with Ardeth. My eyes scanned the pages in front of me, knowing I wouldn't retain any of the information they held. With a sigh I blew out the candelabra and grabbed my keys and coat. I walked towards the door, knowing that locking up the museum would be my only true accomplishment of this unproductive and horrid day. Just as I was locking up the front door I heard some strange noises coming from behind me. I whipped around to see Ardeth standing there with a camel on either side of him.

"I remember you enjoy the company of these creatures, and was hoping you would join me on a ride around the city. We have much to discuss." He seems more solemn than earlier, puzzling me. I had assumed he wanted to discuss the former curator, but the intensity of Ardeth's gaze pushed that thought from my mind. Walking towards the camels, I remembered the last time I had seen Ardeth:

After the excitement following the events in Hamunaptra, I stepped away from my siblings and Rick to bid Ardeth farewell. He was in a sore shape; his right arm was bandaged haphazardly and scratches peppered his face along with an expression of exhaustion. I approached him timidly, not quite sure how to begin wishing him goodbye. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but I believe he brightened when he spotted me walking towards him. Ardeth dismounted, his camel groaning from the movement. There were so many things I wished to say, but my mind refused to settle down, so instead I reached out and took his hand.

"Your bindings are slipping," I whispered. Ardeth just chuckled. "It's hard to do all by myself, especially when I am right handed." I smiled up at him, "Well I'll fix you right up." I almost questioned my own confidence. How could just touching his hand have this effect on me? I need to get ahold of myself.

I heard Ardeth clear his throat, it snapped me out of my daze. He was still awaiting my answer.

"Evelyn...?" He asked me, worry filling his eyes. He reached out carefully brushing my arm.

"Sorry, yes, I was just reminiscing. That's a wonderful idea. It's just what I need to end my day." I smiled at him walking towards him and the camels. He mounted swiftly while looking at me, concern lingering in his eyes.

"I assume you do not need my assistance." Hmpf. Of course I don't. I quickly hopped on my camel, hearing its slight groan from the weight change. Ardeth clucked and his camel began walking off, mine following in tow with his. Peacefulness washed over me from loving the experience of Ardeth's closeness and riding these adorable creatures.


	2. Ideas

"How have you been faring, Evelyn?" He started the conversation.

"Well you now know why I am here in Cairo - for the museum - but also I'm beginning my research for the Bembridge Scholars. Joe and Rick have gotten engaged, and then there's Jonathan..." I paused debating whether to talk about Jonathan or not.

"Jonathan is his typical self. We've decided to move into our childhood mansion, it's certainly been interesting... Honestly, it's too big for us, we don't need all the space, but it's not my decision so..." I noticed we were going a specific direction like he wanted to show me something. I drifted off in my conversation looking up at the stars and their beauty as we rode. Ardeth looked up with me.

"Extravagance is not always the way to go," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice. I closed my eyes and let the stress drain away. "What troubles you Evelyn?" I heard him ask quietly not wanting to upset me.

"I've had so much on my plate lately, so much work to do with the Museum of Antiquities and Bembridge Scholars. They want me to conduct research on either a historical event or a culture, but I just can't come up with anything new. It's been such a bother lately and I'm wondering if I'm even fit for this line of work. I mean really who would take a librarian turned adventurer? Maybe I'm not like my family at all... I really feel like I'm not moving forward, like I'm stuck standing in one place while my siblings progress. Joe is making a name for herself and now she's even getting married. Jonathan has plans to open some sort of business, and as you know, he's never been good with planning anything. But what am I doing in life???" I inhaled deeply, suddenly realizing all those thought slipped from my mouth. My head shot up as I looked at Ardeth, who was still focused on the way we were traversing. Thank god he wasn't looking at me because if he was he would see my cheeks burn a magnificent scarlet shade. He seemed tense, as if weighing his next words. After brief contemplation, he stopped his camel to evenly face me.

"I understand, Evelyn, as I'm quite familiar with feeling like the world has moved forward while you are not. When I was young I had much pressure on me to be the great chieftain my father was. Eventually I realized that I did not have to become my father, that I could appreciate his wisdom as a leader without emulating him.I needed to lead the Medjai how I saw fit. The responsibilities on my shoulders were heavy and I wasn't ever sure how I could possibly get to them all but what I have learned in the years to come is that we need to slow down and take one task at a time. As for your project... I believe there are no records of the Medjai other than in our oral lore. With the recent events involving the Creature, it may be acceptable to physically record our traditions. Before exploring this option I must defer to my elders for permission, but I hope this is helpful to you."

"Oh my god. Ardeth that would be amazing!! But of course as long as I have permission. This could be ground-breaking. I would love to learn about your tribe and where you've come from." I smiled at him.

"Yes? Then I will send Horus with word in the morning." Ardeth said looking forward again.

"Horus?" I asked curious as to whom he was talking about. He smiled.

"Horus is my companion. He carries communication to my brethren in this harsh desert." He explained holding his arm out. I was confused for a moment soon a small falcon flew down to land gracefully on his outstretched arm.

"Oh," I whispered, "He's lovely." Suddenly, Ardeth stopped his camel and I realized we had arrived at a well just outside the city. When he hopped off his camel, Horus fluttered from his arm and landed where Ardeth was sitting, replacing him on the camel's back. The Medjai produced a blanket from the burlap sack on his camel's back, spreading it out on the ground. I slipped off my camel then pulled my jacket around me to prevent the breeze from chilling my bones. He sat down and finally relaxed, studying the stars and enjoying the serene atmosphere. I walked over to join him on the blanket. While he was occupied I took advantage of the moment to study his facial features. He stole a glance back down at me, suppressing a smile as he did so. We fell into a lovely silence while enjoying each others company. I was glad he invited me out tonight and that I hadn't declined the offer. This man was growing closer to me by the minute. Joe was right, this was a very special man.


	3. The Arrival

The stars shone brightly above them; the only noise penetrating the comfortable silence was water gently slapping the chiseled well-stones. He pointed to ra's al-hamal, the head of the ram constellation, and wove a tale of the god-king Amun Ra and his creation of men and beasts. She relished his attention, basking in the glow of the moonlight as the silkiness of his voice put her in a trance. She smiled at him when his eyes landed on her. Something was different though, a certain longing was there. His eyes were black in color rather than the chocolate brown she was used to, his hair tied back in an unusual way. Gazing into his eyes, she ignored these small differences, and he reached up to tenderly stroke her cheek. "Nefretiri," he whispered. She leaned into his touch, relishing the feel of his skin on hers. He closed the small distance between them and finally captured her lips with his.

I shot upright, shocked out of my dream. My sheets were tangled around my legs again, just as they had been every night since Ardeth and I reconnected three months ago. 'I need to stop this ridiculous yearning,' I thought as I kicked my legs free from their linen prison. Walking into the bathroom I hurriedly splashed water on my face to wash the drowsiness away. I looked at the clock - it was almost 2 AM - and sighed. 'Well I could attempt going back to sleep but since I'm already awake, might as well just hop in the shower and get an early start at the museum. Or perhaps I could get some research done before opening...' Plopping back down on the bed, I decided to get a tad more sleep before starting my morning routine at 7 AM.  
I woke up again... this time with my alarm blaring at me. Rolling over, I glared at the offending device and slapped the off button. I laid in bed for nearly 30 minutes, thinking about how Ardeth had been commuting from Hamunaptra to Cairo so he could visit me. He'd been gone for a while now and I tried concealing my concern. Normally he arrived in the morning before I opened the museum. Hmm... a tapping at the window broke this thought process. I approached the tapping sound to see Horus impatiently pecking at the glass. As soon as I opened the window, Horus flew into the house and elegantly landed on the back of a chair, squawking and hopping from foot to foot. Gently I stroked his feathers to calm him and took the letter off his leg. It was Ardeth telling me that he had finished his quest and the elders will allow my presence in their tribe! I scribbled a reply back to him, too excited to write anything else but an exclamation of joy and inquiring when our journey begins. The sun had started to rise beautiful pink and orange flooded the sky. I watched as Horus flew off with my note, his feathers stretching in the warmth of the day. Despite the cheerful hues of the morning sky, the only color I wished to view was a deep, smoky black - not unlike a certain Medjai's eyes.


	4. Reconnections

Evelyn!

God it feels like it has been years, when really it has only been a couple months. What happened to you?? It's been forever since I've gotten word from you. And you're the responsible one, normally the one to contact me! I had been sending letters to my old address in Cairo. But then I realized since you've been running the museum that's entirely where I should have been sending them to in the first place. Well I just wanted to update you on a few things that have happened since you ran off to Egypt again and met up with Ardeth. The house feels a bit empty without you, I was there for a couple weeks with Rick and Jonathan and it just didn't feel the same. So after that Rick and I decided that we should go off and adventure on our own. We were on a cruise and obviously as always all hell broke loose and the adventure began. Rick and I ended up finding an island called Isle De Muerta, sounds scary right? Rick proposed while we were there. A week later in the Caribbean we ended up getting married on the beach in a interesting story with that I will tell you when I see you. Everything is different I have no idea what Jonathan is up to nowadays, probably getting into trouble. We all need to come together again; I miss you guys. Maybe we'll start planning our next trip to Egypt!!

See you soon,

Josephine O'Connell

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josephine,

I cannot believe this!! You ran away and got married without your family!! I knew you were rash but I didn't think you'd be this rash! I was looking forward to being your maid of honor. However, the past is the past. I hope you are happy; it must've been so romantic. I knew Rick would do something special for you, he's great for you. I'm so sorry it took me a while to respond, the postal system here is less than satisfactory. Well, about me... Ardeth and I have decided to engage in a relationship as well, his tribe has agreed to let me come and observe their ways and research them. I'm very excited to get started with that. I'm not sure if I will be able to relay all the facts to you, the tribe being secretive and all. We'll see, I haven't gotten all the specifics yet. I've been missing Jon and you as well, it has been a while. Yes please do make a trip back to Egypt, we'd love to see you just give us a heads up.

Love Always,

Evelyn Carnahan


	5. Dreams

Evelyn,

I'd like to apologize for the way I acted when you left to go back to Egypt. I didn't realize that being back at the house would be so hard for you, Joe explained about your family life. I now know blowing up was the least possible way to help you. I'm writing to you to talk to you about Joe. She's been having these really vivid dreams, like she's back in Egypt but in ancient times. I wish I could tell you more about them, but she won't share everything. All I know is that they're waking her up at night and I haven't gotten a good nights sleep with them happening. However, when she does wake up from them she doesn't want to share with me. So, I figured you might be able to help out with that. I know she needs to talk about them, her and I are similar in that aspect... Needing to talk about something yet not being able to, we just don't want to admit we need the help. I've known Joe for a while now, she just seems off since having these dreams... It's throwing her off her mojo. Well... I hope everything is going well for you Evelyn I know life at home wasn't for you. However, your family misses you.

Hoping all is well,

Rick O'Connell

Richard,

How odd to hear from you. I've been receiving letters from Josephine for the last three months. Just odd to hear from you, I'm so glad to hear from you! Anyway to address the issue at hand, I know your concerned, I am as well. The odd thing is I've been having these same dreams too. Josephine and I have only briefly discussed them to each other, it's very hard to do over letters. But I can assure you when Josephine is ready she will let you into that big stubborn head of hers, I know it can be frustrating. I can tell you that she is fine and brave but you already knew that, however, she is off as you put it. She's your wife Rick I believe you do have a right to be worried, try not to worry too much though. You know how Joe is, she'll pull through. I mentioned I've been having the dreams as well. Now it might sound crazy, but I believe these are memories not just dreams. Perhaps I'm completely wrong. It is a thought though. I don't know... I'm not sure what to make of the dreams either. Joe told me you might be planning a trip back down? It'd be lovely to see you guys again, please do drag my brother along with you. It'd be wonderful to see you lot again.

Love Always,

Evelyn Carnahan


	6. Pregnancy

Months later.

Josephine,

I'm worried about you. Your husband has decided to reach out to me about these dreams.. I think it might be beneficial to talk about them. However, I know exactly how you are about these types of situations. You like to block people out. Just know that if you wanted to talk about them I am here and have been having similar dreams.

Anyway. Another thing I wanted to announce in this letter is that I am pregnant. It's kind of a shock for Ardeth and I. It's all very abrupt. I didn't know until a couple months ago. But I am about 7 months along. I didn't want to say anything just because I wasn't sure what we were going to do and how everything was going to play out. I know I gave you a hard time about your wedding but Ardeth and I have wed as well. I hope you don't take this the wrong way. I love you Joe. I cannot wait for you to meet your nephew, I will be back in England for the birth, I will be hoping on a plane as soon as possible while I can still fly. Cannot wait to see you and Jonathan.

Love Always,

Evelyn Bay


End file.
